One of the medal game devices is the so-called medal pusher. In the medal pusher, the medals inserted by game players are stored on a table, the medals stored on the table are pushed out by a medal pusher to pay back the pushed-out medals to the game players. In such medal game devices, the game players do not win many medals but doe not lose many medals. Such medal game devices are not amusing enough and do not incite the gambling spirit of the game players.
Recently, medal game device including several satellites around one large casing has increased. In such medal game device, new ideas that the usual medal pusher game is played by the respective satellites, and a common game all the satellites take part in is played to thereby pay out many medals, etc. are used.
Patent Reference 1: Specification of Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2004-113563